gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RJaguar3
Hi RJaguar3 -- we are excited to have Game Shows Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so it's a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Help Needed Why, thak you for giving me admin rights. You didn't have to, but at least I could get rid of all the mistakes I made. I stumbled upon this site after having the inspiration to create an American game show site myself after seeing how the UK has their own site. All I can say is that America is the television capital of the world, so we definitely need a wiki of our own. I need a few things. Logo - This site has been up a year without a logo. My drawing an designing skills are awful. My ideas should include the elements of the banner as well as a U.S. Flag or outline of the country kind of like UKgameshows site has. The banner you put up was very creative. People - I have had problems encouraging people who would be major contributors to jump on the bandwagon and help me edit. I seem to either get a friendly message and then no more after that, or just a response that is to put it bluntly, telling me to beat it. I guess I'm wrongfully viewed as a spammer. You seem to be more well known and trusted than me, maybe if you do a little promoting too that you might attract a crowd. Ideas - Anything else that you or anyone else could give to improve the site? Thanks Neubauer 15:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Intended Scope? I just had a quick question about your wikia. I'm doing some work on a silent library project and wondered how much would be too much. If I start dumping tons of new pages about that one specific show and its pranks would it go beyond the allowed content? IRMacGuyver 03:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ''Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? I would like to ask that ''Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? page be semi-protected indefinitely it's not "returning" in 2013 Digifan23 (talk) 04:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? Sounds like a good idea to me. I'm just tired of Dinobot281 adding more pictures with silly, unorthodox and stupid file names!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree here. — Brandon Devers 12:54, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Block Gameshowsareforever Hello. I don't think we've met each other before, I'm William Sydnor Jr. aka Kingofgameshows800 and we have a problem. There's this wiki user named Gameshowsareforever who has been constantly adding new articles but with bad formatting and has been constantly adding new pictures everyday and he usually gets them from other sites especially the archived ones. He's just like the Energizer Bunny, he keeps going and going and going and going times infinity and apparently never wants to stop. So I'm messaging you asking you to do us a favor. Can you please block Gameshowsareforever, not because he has really done anything wrong but simply to give him a timeout as it were, please? This guy is fine, he just needs to slow down, take some time off and enjoy the outside world for the time being. So would you do that, please?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:43, August 10, 2013 (UTC) It's been 10 years ago since you have been contributing to Game Shows Wiki. Aren't you going to continue editing and creating pages here? Positive1 (talk) 07:31, July 3, 2018 (UTC)